High Tea
" | image = Hightea.png | number = Season 1, Episode 20 | code = 120 | airdate = August 25, 2005 | snack = Peanut butter and jelly at Pablo's house | genre = Irish folk music | writer = Radha Blank | director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Polka Palace Party | previous = "Cave Party" | next = "Mission to Mars" }} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Horses "How exciting can a tea party be? Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone find out as Tasha leads them on an epic quest in search of the perfect cup of tea, all to the tune of Irish folk music." Pablo is in the backyard, moving his flippers as if he was steering the wheel of a car. He greets the viewers and tells them that he wants to drive a race car. Tyrone walks up to him. Tyrone asks Pablo if he would like to go mountain climbing, which he describes as thrilling. Pablo disagrees and asks Tyrone if he would like to drive a race car, which he describes as fast. Tyrone refuses to go with Pablo's idea. Uniqua comes up to the boys and asks them if they want to watch her perform stand-up comedy, which she describes as funny. Pablo and Tyrone do not and both ask her if she wants to do one of their hobbies. All three want to do their own thing. They start to argue. Uniqua proposes that they let Tasha decide what to play today. Pablo and Tyrone like the idea and walk up to Tasha, who is sitting alone at the picnic table. The three ask her what she would like to do. Tasha tells the trio that she would like to have a tea party. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are momentarily disappointed by this answer, because they do not think that a tea party could be fast, thrilling, or funny. However, since they promised to do what Tasha decides, the three are forced to go along with the idea. They sing the song "Perfect Cup of Tea". Tasha tells the others that before they can have the perfect tea party, they must gather the items needed to make the perfect cup of tea. Tasha tells them that first, the four will have to retrieve the golden tea leaf. The backyard transforms into the home of the gold tea leaves, the jungle of Borneo. The four swing on lifts to look for the gold-colored leaves, and sing "Tree to Tree". They finally find the leaves after many attempts at giving Tasha yellow, tan, and silver leaves. Tasha pulls out a pocketbook from behind her dress and carefully places them in her purse. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone think about how fun zipping from the trees was: and it was exciting and thrilling. Pablo enjoyed zooming through the jungle and asks Tasha what they will do next. Tasha tells him that next, they will go to the Ming Empire for its ruler's royal tea set. They set off to the Emperor's castle. When they arrive, Tasha rings the doorbell, but Emperor Austin doesn't respond. Tasha rings the bell again. For a moment, Uniqua thinks that the Emperor isn't home, but Tasha persists. "Hello, your majesty! Hello? Hello?" says Tasha sweetly. She tries ringing the doorbell repeatedly. Austin is annoyed by the sound and opens the doors to let Tasha and her friends in. When they come in, they see the tea set on the Emperor's table. The Emperor, with an angry look on his face, asks the friends why they have come. Tasha tells him that they want to borrow his tea set. "No!" is the Emperor's only answer. Tasha asks why he is so grumpy, and Emperor Austin explains that all he does is sit on his throne all day. Uniqua asks Austin if they could have the tea set after making him laugh. Austin doubts that they will even get him to smile. He allows them to try to make him giggle. Austin sings "The Grumpy Emperor". Tyrone tries to make him laugh by juggling a soccer ball, a book, and an apple, but does not succeed. Tasha does a silly dance, but fails. Pablo tries to make him laugh by making a funny face, but is unable to make Austin smile. Uniqua walks up to him and asks him a knock-knock joke: "Knock knock." Uniqua says. Austin does not understand until Uniqua reminds him to ask "Who's there?" The emperor does so. "Banana," Uniqua says. Uniqua repeats this joke a second time. On the third time, she replaces "banana" with "orange." Austin asks "Orange who?" Uniqua says "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Austin has not heard this and slowly finds the meaning of the joke, going from giggling to chuckling to laughing maniacally. Austin cannot stop laughing and allows Tasha to take the tea set. Outside the castle, Tyrone admits that meeting the Emperor was exciting and funny. Tasha leaves the Ming Empire and tells the three others that next, they will need the hot water from the Gushing Geyser of the Gobi Desert. And Pablo panics. They get on four horses and sing "The Galloping Song" as they ride toward the geyser. The children realize that galloping on horses is exciting and fast. Tasha then pulls out a tea kettle and fills it up with hot water as the geyser gushes. Austin, the Ming Emperor, walks to them and gives Tasha a cup of sugar and tea ingredients. Tasha pulls out more teacups from her back and gives Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone a cup. They all sip tea poured by Tasha. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone admit to Tasha that they loved the adventure, and found it to be everything that they wanted. Tasha's stomach rumbles. Pablo invites everyone to his house for peanut butter and jelly. The desert transforms back into the backyard and the five sing the end song. They all rush into Pablo's house for a snack. Tasha opens the door and yells, "Pip pip cheerio!" *Austin: Emperor Austin The other four main characters play themselves and wear their standard outfits in this episode. (Tasha wears an elegant sun hat with a flower on it to represent her character's sophistication. She carries a satchel containing all of the ingredients - besides water - for a perfect cup of tea: golden tea leaves and Emperor Austin's tea set.) *"Perfect Cup of Tea" *"Tree to Tree" *"The Grumpy Emperor" *"The Galloping Song" pt-br:Uma Aventura do Chá Category:Episodes Category:Season 1